Forever Broken
by white tiger of dreams 17
Summary: Dark clouds roll over the area, Germany as cold as ever was dreary with rain. It's been raining for the last week and a half. Most rivers and ponds even creeks were flooded to capacity.. Can one find her way out of this place? I dont own beyblade.
1. Chapter 1

:A note from the Author:

I have not written any fan fiction in a long time. For quite some time my dedicated readers have most likely grown up and gotten out of the fan fiction stage. But for those who are new readers I continue on. I am trying to work out my kinks in writing and maybe even in the near future actually write a book! We'll see!

A little about me as a writer.

As most writers-- I write from the heart! Everything I write down on these pages are thoughts that go through my mind. Every sentence is thoroughly though through. Here I can spill my heart out to my readers and not have to be worried about being judged upon what I write. Here I don't have to worry about someone criticizing my work because I make mistakes. I write under a pen name so I can make sure I have the "confidentiality" that I want to have and still enthuse my readers and make them sit on the edge with my work. I sound stuck up but I am not I want to lay everything out on the plate before I begin my story. Keep in mind the last real episode of Beyblade I saw was on ABC Family some time ago when it was still being aired in the mornings in Central Illinois. ß which is my location but where I will not let out where.

A side note; I have been reading on Beyblade quite a lot lately which has brought me to actually want to write again. I will make this as grammatically correct as possible. I even have spell check running and the thesaurus running as well. I have been reading some fan fiction and it really looks like someone who has not seen an ounce of spelling in grade school has written it.. :not to offend anyone but spell check please: Don't take that personally I am just an English major in college and I tend to cringe at some of the things I am reading. Which on the contrary I will not out right stick my fingers at anyone's art! Don't get me wrong I just want to be informed if something I type is out of line or is seriously not making any sense. I know this is long but remember some of you newer readers do not know who I am. My stories are long but read by the newer generation of Beyblade lovers. I love all my readers and I will keep writing as much as possible.. As stated above.. I am a college student and work and class come before the writing. As much as I hate it….. Anyway on with the show.:

--

Chapter 1. A Fighting Dream….

"No!…. No!.. Please someone.. Please anyone! Someone help me! Please!" A voice cried out in thedarkness. The rain showered down on the black ground. Not a light

to be seen not even a street lamp shown in this brutal darkness. Lightning was the only ounce of light to shine here. This is almost like the dark pits

of hell but even that would be better than this place. At least there you have the fire to keep you company. Not here not in this hell; it's a new kind of hell to be

brought upon. "What did I do?! What did I do to deserve this darkness?" The voice rang out again. No one was around to help this young one. No one was

even there to shine a light upon the situation. The figure in the darkness tried desperately to move but found it futile. Tied to the wet cold hard ground by

something metallic. Sharp.. The chains cut into the skin drawing blood to whom ever would struggle against

them. What's this? What's that sound?! Foot steps! "HELP SOMEONE HEAR MY PLEA! HELP ME!!" The voice rang out again. The footsteps came closer and closer to the

figure.

Ever so lightly they stepped; but still was recognized as footsteps. The person who belonged to the light steps gasped for air each step they took. The gender

unknown to the one laying on the ground."Please… Who ever you are! Save me! Help me! Show me the way out of here!"

The quiet voice echoed through the darkness. "You will… never… be… saved.." A response from the darkness replied. "You are damned to this hell.. This is your

destiny. This is what you will become. Trapped in the darkness bringing everyone anyone down with you. Don't you be mistaken… You are damned to this hell…." The

voice.. Though a little higher pitched sounded masculine. Male.. Strong male maybe? One would not know.

"Please don't say that! Please get me out of this place. I want to see light again! I want to see the night sky

shining upon my face! I want to see shooting stars with my family! Don't leave me here to perish!" The voice

rang out in the air.

"NEVER!" The male yelled at the figure. "NEVER WILL YOU BE ALLOWED TO LEAVE THIS

RETCHED PLACE!"

The footsteps retreated into the darkness leaving nothing but the flashing lightning and the pitter patter of

the rain on the hard cement…..

Rayne flew up out of her bed. Throwing her black cat off her chest in a lump of fur meowing at nothing.

Gasping for air trying to bring every ounce of oxygen into her lungs as much as possible in this very

moment. Time and time again.. She has this dream; almost makes one not want to go to sleep anymore.

Rayne stumbled out of bed she needed light! Any source of light. Anything! She flicked on her black light.

It was not much but it was something to bring sanity back to humanity. What was wrong with her? Why was

she having a dream like that? What brought this upon her making every ounce of her cell tingle with horror.

Night after night the same nerve racking dream passes through her mind. It seems so real. The cold hard

chains digging into her skin. Rayne rubbed her wrists trying to get that feeling off her. It's like she was

really tangled in chains. That they were really wrapped around her. She glanced at her hands and like the

thousand of times before. Nothing. She seen absolutely nothing there. No marks no redness at all. Shaking

her head and slowly placing her feet on the cold hardwood floor she grimaced. Thoughts of the cold wet

ground shook through her body. Sleep no longer a necessity in this wrecked mind.

Rayne glanced at her alarm clock..

"Another short night…" She sighed staring at the blue dim light flickering 2:33 am. Rayne walked to her

closet.. Searching through the wrecked mess she pulled out a blood red spaghetti strap tank top. After

throwing it on and smoothing out the wrinkles she searches for a pair of loosely fit black pants. She found

her favorites.. The ones with the chains hanging off the pockets and the belt loops. Gothic hell fucking yes!

She herself wasn't gothic but the pants were! They fit perfectly! And to top it all off her mother. HATED

them! Hated them with a passion. Rayne smiled in the mirror at herself.. At 17 one would think she was the

most liked in school. Perfect alabaster skin not a flaw anywhere. Even the long black hair that grew from her

very head was perfectly straight.. She didn't have to wear make-up but she liked how the colors contrasted

Against her complexion.

Her hair.. Naturally hung straight down to the curve of her butt. She was a size 4 in pants and she didn't

have to try to keep that body. Though the volley ball practice and games did wonders on keeping her body

toned throughout the school years but she didn't have to do it if she didn't want to. Rayne yawned a little

bit and grabbed her wallet and set of keys. She was going to leave the house once again. Not being able to

stand it any longer she flipped a stray hair out of her face and grabbed her most prized possession.

Amoura…. Her Beyblade and bit beast.

Beyblading was not popular in her school but she made due. Even if

it were popular she would of destroyed all her competition in a heart-beat. Her beautifully hand crafted

beyblade shone in all its wonder. Perfect black attack ring with little blades sticking out on each side.

Perfect horn shaped blades sharp on both sides extended about an inch out. The defense ring was very

thoroughly crafted to fit this blade. The attack style of this blade was fierce taking out the opponent in a

single blow. So the main weight was in the base. To keep the blade spinning at such an angle it chopped the

opposing blade in pieces with each contact. Weights were put in the base along with ball bearings to keep

everything moving in perfect order. Rayne made sure that everything in this blade was perfect when she

crafted it. She molded even the plastic like metal of the attack ring and the base herself. Spending hours

upon hours analyzing different techniques that would better enhance the style of the blade. Even spent

weeks just on the design of the blade. No this was not one to be messed with. Undefeated in all of Germany

this girl was. Even through all the precision on this blade the most perfect thing of all was the bit beast

living inside. The few times she immerged from the beyblade were spectacular. A black Pegasus with

emerald green eyes flew out into the air. Her scream of triumph rang through the arena. She was not called

upon very much because the blade was designed to be that way but when she was called upon her eyes

shone like fire. She was excited to be able to stretch her wings and show the attacker what it means to be a

beyblader. What it means to be undefeated. With the bit beast and the blader, the pair unmistaken to be the

destined best.

Many have come to compete but have failed.. And it was going to stay that way…….

Rayne grasped the blade gently and smiled. At all the times she had practiced making this the best blade she

could ever think about. Losing it would be the worst thing in the world. Her bitbeast unlike any other was

her companion. She did not rely on it too much but when things became grim she knew that Amoura would

want to stretch her wings and really put an end to whom ever hurt her friend. Amoura and Rayne had a

special friendship that went beyond master and bit beast.

Rayne straightened up and walked to her window. Long ago she found that as an escape route so she did not

have to confront her mother about leaving at such a late time of the evening. Looking outside her window

she could see the rain pitter pattering against it. The trees swayed in the wind. Rayne didn't care. She was

going to leave and get some fresh air even if it killed her. That dream still lingering in her head. She couldn't

shake the feeling that for some reason it seems to be coming true. Rayne looked back at her door and shook

her head she put one foot through the newly opened window then stopped.

:Flashback:

"Rayne Saydiea Hintomorou!" (Pronounced Rain Say-de Hint-o-morrow) "I know you have been sneaking

out and I forbid it!" Rayne's mother frowned at her.

"Sorry Adrianna you can't FORBID me to do anything." Rayne spat at her mother as she sat on the edge of

her bed.

Adrianna shook her head at her only daughter. What had she done wrong when raising Rayne to insist on

back talking her mother so? When Adrianna was her age if she even thought about speaking to her mother

like that she would be in a good beating.

"Rayne I am only worried about your well being. I am your mother after all."

"Not by choice" Rayne mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Adrianna said.

"I said that I want to go to bed.. Thank you Adrianna.. Leave me be. I will come and go on my own at my

own accord. I'm not doing drugs I am not having sex. I am not partying with boy's. I have never even kissed

a boy mother. I am not doing anything that I am not supposed to do. I just need some fresh air sometimes is

that too much to ask for?!" Rayne growled at her mother. Losing all patience in her.

"Young lady! I am worried about you I am worried that one day I will come into your room and find you

gone. To not know where you went or if you were gone on your own behalf. I worry that you will be picked

up by the wrong person and never come back again!"

"I am not Iziack!" I will come back! Rayne said irritated that her own mother would compare her to the

useless son of a bitch she called her sperm donor.

"I am not comparing you to him! I want you to know that! I just want you to know that I am worried about you.."

"No your not." Rayne glared.

"What do you mean I am not worried about you?"

"Your just worried that your little friends will look at you and go "Oh poor Rayne! Such bad influences her

mother is putting on her! Adrianna couldn't even keep her husband. Who walked out on her when Rayne

was only 4 years old! Rayne didn't grow up with a normal daddy! She had her mothers fuck buddies running

around pretending to be "daddy" and when things got hairy like when Rayne broke her arm falling out of the

tree she climbed to get her cat out "daddy dearest" Went running because he was the one who told her to get

the "fucking" cat herself." Rayne said between clenched teeth

"All.. I …. Want… is what… all …. Mothers….want… for … their…. Children… and that is for you….

To be safe… if you must go then please leave me something to tell me you are gone…" Her mother cried.

"Fine! What ever! Just get out of my room!" Rayne growled.

:End Flashback:

Rayne sighed and stepped back into her room. She grabbed the stuffed phoenix that her mother gave her

when she was 2 and the stuffed tiger that her mother gave her when she was 4 after her dad left and put them

on the foot of the bed. She sighed and shook her head wondering why she cared. Before grabbing her jacket

and slipping it on. It was going to be a really wet walk but that never bothered her before. Rayne looked

back at her room and carefully walked onto the roof of the house. Rayne looked down at the ground.

Usually she would shed her clothing and leap in the pool to cushion her fall but not tonight. Tonight she

was going to walk down the old fashioned way. By grabbing a hold of the side of the shingled roof and

carefully dropping down. Rayne shuddered at the thought of losing her footing on the slippery asphalt

covered roof. But she would handle in the end. She climbed down and shook her hair out of her face.

"Well that was not as hard as it looked…" She murmured to herself.

Rayne walked through the dark streets she crossed a few bigger roads. Knowing that no one was going to be

out at this time of the night she didn't even have to bother looking both ways before she crossed. Rayne

sighed and walked to a deserted park. The lake was lit up by the multiple fountains that rained in the center

and the sides of this man made "lake." It was more of a pond really. The thing was big but it was not that

deep. It was deep enough to fish in and even paddle boat. For in the spring summer and early fall time the

park had the paddle boats out on the docks. They rented to whom ever wanted to have a nice relaxing joy

ride. Not this week at least. It had done nothing but pour all week. They had a flood warning near most of

the bodies of water. The river that ran near her subdivision had been over flowing for the past three days and

the rain has yet ceased to stop. Rayne put her hands in her pockets and sighed. She loved the rain and loved

the thunder storms. But she liked also when it was a warm rain. If it weren't the fact that the wind was wild

that night it might be a warmer rain but as it was it was downright bitter. Rayne closed her eyes and felt her

pocket for her beyblade. She missed being able to let it spin in the nice beydishes that littered this park. As

it was the beydishes were all full of this retched rain. Rayne pulled out her blade and held it in the palm of

her hands.

The bit chip started to glow and not soon after Amoura came out and joined her. Amoura nuzzled

her friends shoulder as she wrapped her wings around her body to shield her from the rain. Rayne and

Amoura walked to a deserted field that was sheltered by tall oaks and pines. Sitting below a rather old and

large oak tree Amoura continued to block the harsh weather from her companion. Time and time again they

sat like this together. With the black fur and wings of Amoura anyone who passed by at this late of night

was not able to see them at all. Sometimes Rayne would ride Amoura in the sky's when it was clear and

cloudless. But not lately and Rayne missed it. She loved being able to be so close to the stars and not have

to worry about anyone interrupting her daydreaming. Rayne loved to hear the sound of Amoura's wings

beating through the night sky. More than once Amoura and Rayne would travel to a distant deserted island

and sit in the cool sand and just relax. But lately those times seemed like a fleeting dream. With this storm

wave rushing through Germany it was rather hard to even go outside without getting soaked to the bone.

Closing her eyes Rayne leaned against Amoura's flank and snuggled against her friend. Rayne woke to gentle shaking. As she groggily looked up at the shaker she found herself face to face with a good looking young man.

She glanced at her watch it was 5:00am. "Hun' your going to catch cold sleeping out here. What are you doing out here in this weather all alone?" The young man

said with a look of worry in his eyes. Rayne looked at Amoura who was still with her protecting her. Amoura snorted at the man but he paid no heed to her. "Your

sopping wet. Let me take you home." He said while taking off his jacket. He tried to place it around her shoulders but she wouldn't hear it. She shrugged it off and

handed it back to him. "I am fine… Thank you." She stated and stood up. She was not even wet anymore. The heat from Amoura dried her off enough and kept her

warm that she was actually feeling well in the dreary cold bitter morning. She glanced at the man before mounting on Amoura's back. Amoura flew into the air and

took off. The young man watched her leave he shook his head and continued his morning jog.

Rayne arrived to her house shortly after. She was bitter cold by this time shivering quite noticeably. It was Saturday after all so she did not have to worry about going

to school. That was her only escape from the hell that she called home. She was a junior in high school she had the whole year left. She had just started that last

week.. Too bad, she hated going because all the students thought her either the devil or some spawn of hell or satin. She was liked by absolutely no one, good thing

the feelings were mutual. She didn't want to worry about what she was wearing that day or what she was going to do after school. She knew what she was going to

do.

Even before she had started high school she knew what her destiny held. She was going to go to college a far far way from Germany. She wanted to go to Russia

or even France to study art. She was an extremely talented artist and much of her work hung around the school. The art teachers were her favorite. Since it was her

junior year she was able to choose all her classes. All the ones that she chose were art. The ones she couldn't choose were Advanced English, Advanced Calculus and

Physics. Those three classes were mandatory for anyone in advanced classes like herself. In her freshman year she was receiving horrible grades because her

counselor decided to put her in easier classes just for her to get her feet "wet" as the woman said. Rayne often brought home notes from the teachers and the deans

stating that she was not paying attention in class and she was failing. Her mother asked her one day what was wrong. Rayne was never one to fail any classes even

when she was in Kindergarten she was top of her class. She could do all her A B C's and even could count 1-100 without any trouble. Rayne was smart.. Very smart.

When her mother questioned why she was getting bad grades she simply stated that she was bored with the stuff. She already knew it and didn't want to learn it

again.

Her mother questioned what she was in and Rayne handed her the schedule that the counselor gave her and shook her head. Adrianna called the so called

"counselor" up and gave her a piece of her mind. The reason that Rayne was getting bad grades was because she was bored with the class and didn't try. Her

mother immediately had a conference with the Dean and the Superintendent of the school and had Rayne immediately transferred out of those classes and put in

advanced. Ever since then she has gotten straight A's and her G.P.A is a 4.0. Her mother had to talk to the Dean to get those F's removed off her record. Rayne's

major will be Art, her minor will be physics and engineering. She loved physics especially the advanced stuff. What ever made her put her mind to it she would do till it

was done and correct. She hated writing papers because it would always not turn out right or she didn't do it to the teachers expectations. She did great in English

but it took her forever to do. There was really no "right" way for her to write a paper. Compared to the mathematical analytical questions that she had with her

physics and the Calculus she was frustrated by the end of the paper. She just turned it in to get it in on time. However with the other classes she strived to do good.

She strived to make sure the answer was correct. It always was. Smart and clever as always it always seemed to get her into trouble. Rayne would tend to not pay

attention to the lectures in her classes and just sit back and draw. At least that was with the stuff she already knew. She wouldn't of learned all she did if not for

paying attention in class. Rayne sighed and crawled into bed. She was exhausted. The rest of the weekend passed quite slow. Nothing interesting happened. It never

did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Going Down In Flames"

Rayne's alarm clock rang rather too early in the morning for her own good. It was 5:00am. This morning she did not wake up to that horrid dream that has been

waking her up for the last few months. Rayne stretched and yawned. She got out of bed throwing the cover in place. She pulled down the sides of the cover to make

her bed. Walking away from her bed she shed off her night shirt and boxer shorts. Rayne blinked a few times trying to keep herself awake. She threw her clothes in

the laundry basket on her floor and walked into her bathroom. In her house both master bedroom and secondary bedroom had a bathroom built in it for privacy.

Rayne and Adrianna both stayed in the master and secondary bedrooms. Rayne flicked on the light and squinted in the sudden bright room. She turned on the water

faucet and stepped in the cool water. She loved cool water showers in the morning because it woke her up. It helped ready her for the day to come. Rayne washed

her hair and body, she conditioned her hair and shaved her legs as well. Stepping out of the shower she grabbed her black towel and wrapped her body in it. She

took another one and wrapped it around her hair. She walked out of the bathroom into the cool bedroom. Rayne flicked on the main light and threw out a pair of

camouflage pants and an Army green tank top. She pulled out a light hooded black zip up sweatshirt from the closet and threw it on top of the pile on her bed. She

pulled out some fresh under garments including socks and laid those on the bed as she walked past. She pulled out her comb and hair dryer. Taking her time to make

sure her hair was dry she combed out the tangles. Taking a pony tail off the counter top she gathered up her hair and put it in a quick loose messy bun. Today she

was going to see if maybe dolling up would make someone talk to her.. Not that she cared or anything! She was just going to see if they actually paid any attention to

her instead of just calling her "the devil" or something along the lines of that. She rarely wore make-up to school because she hated waking up to put it on but today

was different.

Rayne grabbed her makeup bag out of the bottom of the sink and pulled out some powder base. She lightly applied that onto her face to even out any blemishes that

would appear on her face. She added a little blush to her cheek bones and some lipstick. She outlined her lips in dark pink lip liner and put a lighter lip gloss on. She

the took the purple eye liner that she owned brought the turquoise in her eyes out more. She applied mascara and eye shadow. Not applying too much makeup on

because she knew she didn't need it just she wanted to do that this morning. For some reason she felt in a much better mood. Rayne pulled out the bun she put her

hair in and combed it out more. She put some gel on the tips to make them spiky and rolled the rest of it in a bun. The bun was very neat with no stray hairs sticking

out. She left two thin pieces of hair to hug her face loose from the bun. She put a little gel on the two pieces of hair that was down around her cheeks and spiked

them out. She then took the spiked tips of the rest of her hair and pulled it out of the bun and put a clip in her hair. She left the spikes fall over the clip and examined

herself in the mirror. She glanced at her face and her eyes.. Her eyes.. She loved those the most. While the main color was turquoise she had strips of yellow and light

brown in them as well. When the sun reflected off them at a right angle it almost made them look emerald green. Rayne grabbed clothes and threw them on quickly

she then grabbed her beyblade and bitbeast and shoved it in her pocket. Rayne put her keys and her wallet in the lower pockets near her knees and grabbed a

ribbon from her jewelry box. She strung a dragon and tiger pendant through the black velvet ribbon. The tiger was intertwined with the dragon like they were fighting.

She tied that around her neck and put on her rings. She had a Sapphire diamond white gold ring that her mother bought her last year for Christmas and also a

sapphire white gold with ruby accent gems off to the side. The sapphire was cut in a princess cut and the rubies were circle cuts. Rayne patted her cat on the head

and walked down the stairs. She still had about an hour before she had to go to school so she made herself some breakfast and even put some coffee on for her

mom. Her mother would wake up soon because she had to go to work. Rayne even made her mom an egg and a few pieces of bacon. Rayne sat them down on a

plate and poured a cup of coffee for her mother. She sat it on the countertop and grabbed a bottle of power aid from the fridge. As she shut the door her mother

came down the stairs and glanced in the kitchen. Rayne turned around and her mom just stared.

"What's wrong?" Rayne said looking confused at her mom. She has made breakfast for her mom before so that wasn't the issue.

"you look so gorgeous today! You are wearing makeup! You should do it so much more dear you are so pretty!" Her mom complimented her. Rayne smiled. Her mom

always complimented her when she changed something. Whether it was wearing a pretty sun dress or if she put her hair up a different way. But this was the first

time that her mother has ever complimented her job at putting on makeup. "Thanks" she said. Walking past her mom she grabbed her book bag off the table. Her

mom grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her into a hug. Rayne was in a good mood this morning so she didn't try to fight out of it. She returned it actually. Adrianna

smiled and let her go. "Have a good day at school." Her mom said. "Thanks" Rayne said and headed to the door. Her mom stopped her again. "Hey dear, today my

contract for my cell is ending if you want we can go to the mall after you get off school and go get it renewed and put you on my plan so you can have one with you if

you ever need it." Rayne shrugged and proceeded out the door. "And also" Her mom said following her "We can have a "girls" day out. Take you shopping for new

clothes and shoes and even get our hair and nails done!" Rayne only rolled her eyes. She hadn't had a "girls" day out with her mom in a long time. Since she got

remarried to "Jacob." "um…" she said contemplating if she really wanted to do that or not. She glanced back at her mom who had a hopeful gleam in her eyes "Sure…"

She said a little cautious. "Great!" Her mom said and walked back to the kitchen, she peaked her head out of the kitchen "Thank you so much for breakfast! You

always know how to make my day!" She said smiling at her daughter. "Your welcome…." Rayne said and stepped out of the door. "My mom has officially gone off the

deep end…" She said looking back behind her shoulder. Rayne walked to her second prized possession. Her electric blue Mustang Convertible. She begged her mom

to buy it for her once she got her license. Which her mom to make her happy did. The insurance was a little high but she didn't pay it. Her mom refused to let her get a

real job so she didn't really care. Rayne drove to school like she did every other day. She got into her first class; advanced calculus. She pulled out her calculator and notebook. Searching through her book bag she had a feeling she was being watched. Half the class was looking at her (the guys were at least) And half of the girls

were glaring at her.

Rayne shrugged it off. She pulled out her book and sat in her desk. The teacher began his lesson as usual. It was rather boring and she knew

almost all the answers even before he finished the problems. In the middle of class the door opened and the principle came in. "Sorry for the interruption but we have

a new student in our class. He is a transfer student from one of the many Russian private schools. And has decided to grace our presence with him. Kai Hiwatari is his

name and I expect every one of you to treat him kindly." The principle said glaring at Rayne. Rayne shook her head and pulled out her IPOD She was not in the mood

to listen to the same lecture that they had Friday. She hit play and blankly stared out into space.

_Don't tell me what to think,_

_Cause I don't care this time, _

_Don't tell me what you believe,_

_Cause you wont be there,_

_To catch me when I fall,_

_But you'll need me when I'm not here at all,_

_Miss me when I'm gone again, yeah_

_I'm going down in flames _

_I'm falling into this again yeah_

Rayne was looking at the door when a tall handsome man came through the door. He was about her age maybe even a year older. He had a pair of blue cargo pants

on and a black tank top. He had blue painted triangles on his cheeks… or maybe they were even tattoo's which would have been really cool! She didn't realize she

was staring as she caught his eyes. Perfect crimson, to match his two toned blue hair. She turned her attention elsewhere. He walked up beside her and stopped to

linger before taking the empty seat next to her. Rayne paid no attention to him as she tried to completely erase his existence from her memory. The teacher continued

to drown on about the lecture. Partially through the teacher looked up at a student near Rayne. "put your music away Trevor." He said to the student "Rayne has

hers!" the student spat at the teacher. "Well maybe if you would get your homework done and get an a in this class like Rayne is then maybe just maybe I would let

you listen to your music. As it is your failing so put it away." The teacher scolded him and turned back to the lecture

_I'm going down in flames_

_I'm falling into this again_

_don't tell me how life is_

_Cause I don't really want to know_

_don't tell me how this game ends_

_Cause we'll just see how it goes_

_Catch me when I fall_

_Or you'll need me when I'm not here at all _

_Miss me when I'm gone again, yeah_

_I'm going down in flames _

_I'm falling into this again, yeah_

_I'm going down in flames, _

_I'm falling into this again, yeah_

_Now I'm all the way down here _

_I'm falling _

_I'm all the way down here_

_I'm falling down again_

_I'm falling down_

_I'm falling down_

_I'm falling down_

_I'm going down in flames_

_I'm falling into this again_

_I'm going down in flames_

_I'm falling into this again_

_Now I'm all the way down here _

_I'm falling_

_All the way_

_All the way down here_

_I'm falling down again now I'm falling down._

_At the end of the lecture the teacher pulled a surprise test on the students. He passed the pop quiz's out to the students and even to Kai. "Kai don't worry about being graded _

_too hard on this, its just for me to see how much you know and how much I need to catch you up on." The teacher stated as he handed Kai a pop quiz. Rayne had already _

_finished it by the time the teacher made it to the desk. Rayne got up and handed the paper to the teacher before going back to her desk and collecting the belongings. "What _

_pages are we doing tonight?" She said as she walked down the aisles. "Page 134-156 and 158-200 you will need to read." _

_Rayne nodded her head. She stepped down a few more stairs of the aisle when her foot connected to something hard. Another foot… As she felt herself falling she was _

_preparing herself to embrace the cold floor once she hits it. But that never came, the hard pain that would of shot through her body never came. Rayne glanced back and _

_straightened herself up almost immediately. She looked into those perfect crimson eyes again. "…" Rayne pulled away from him after she regained her balance. He had caught _

_her by the stomach. His arm was gracefully wrapped around her stomach and he caught her with ease. The teacher took this time to look up. "What on earth happened?" The _

_teacher stated as Rayne pulled away and lightly blushed. "nothing.." Rayne stated as she stepped back. "That wasn't nothing.. She was tripped by.." Kai said looking on the _

_girl who stuck her foot out's test paper. "Arachelle" (pronounced Air-a-shell) Arachelle immediately protested but the teacher heard nothing about it. "young lady, deans office _

_now!" Arachelle glared daggers at Kai who only returned them. She shoved past Rayne and out the door. Rayne shook her head and walked out of the class. Kai followed her. _

_"Wait up." Kai said and Rayne slowed her pace. She turned around and looked at him. Her eyes were cold and her stance.. Predator.. She was a leader. Not a follower and that _

_he mentally complimented her on. "Thank you for stopping me from falling but that does not give you an excuse to follow me." She said plainly. "Cold…" He smirked. Rayne _

_shook her head and walked down the hall. "Well at least wait for me and show me around. Since you seem so popular and everything." Kai said jogging to catch up. Rayne spun around so fast she almost lost her balance. "Listen! I am not one to take sarcasm easily! I don't mean to be blunt.. Or maybe I do! Get away from me! Leave me alone _

_or I'll have to tear your ass up! I don't know you I don't want to take the time out to learn about you! Once you get into a "group" of people you will know who I am you will _

_know that no one here likes me and I want to keep it that way! Leave me alone!" Rayne growled and turned on her heel. She stomped down the hall. Kai blinked at her never _

_having anyone talk to him like that. Usually he has to shove people off him to get some space because they think he's hot. Then he has the girl's boyfriends becoming pissy _

_with him because they're girlfriends are ogling over him. Kai watched her leave. She knew how to tease a guy though she probably didn't realize it. He watched how a lot of the _

_guys in the class watched her. They were afraid of her but they liked how she looked. She was very pretty he had to say that. He had never seen anyone with those eyes. _

_Almost green but still blue all the same. Wait.. He shouldn't care. He wasn't here to care about ms. Outcast. Kai was here for a completely different reason. He smirked but _

_followed her from afar. _

_Rayne went into her next class. Art 304, she was supposed to draw a live model. She was not sure who it was, the teacher was still taking consideration on who to pick. _

_Rayne pulled out her drawing pad and proceeded to draw one of the many birds that flew around the room. Sometimes one of those said birds would fly to one of the students _

_and poop on them or their work. The teacher would giggle and give the student another smock to put on. They wore smocks in that class because there was so much to do in _

_it and since they were in high school, one doesn't want to walk around the rest of the day with messy clothes. It also helps with the birds. The student's were made to wear _

_hair nets or hats. Rayne chose the hat. Hair nets made her head sweat and itchy. Since she had all that hair it was retaining heat. Hats, on the other hand didn't, the teacher _

_produced the hair nets for those who wanted them but you had to bring your own hat. As long as it was appropriate the school didn't care. Long ago Rayne had chosen a _

_bandana to wear. She could wrap it around her head and her hair and not have to worry about anything getting into it. Rayne put the bandana on and even put a smock on. _

_She didn't really care about the birds, for they never really made a mess near her. The bird in question that she was drawing flew over to her and landed on her desk. This _

_bird, she drew countless of times during her school year and the bird itself was quite alright with that. Rayne was one of the few students that paid attention to it during _

_class, and because the bird itself had a deformed beak a lot of the students wouldn't want to draw it. But Rayne did, and she drew the deformed beak with pride. The bird even _

_liked the drawings, or at least she thought he did. He would nuzzle her head and chirp at the picture. The bird was some type of parrot but the type was unknown. It had _

_pretty green and red wings and a bright yellow spot on its forehead. About the time she finished drawing the bird the rest of the class came in. They were all chatting about _

_the model and wondered who it was going to be. About the time that everyone settled down and the bird flew back to its roost, the teacher came out. _

"_Alright everyone, today we are going to some advanced work. As you are aware of we are doing a model of the human body, in all its wondrous shapes and forms. We were _

_going to choose a female subject but then we had a surprise at the end. Today you are going to be drawing a male." about that time the door opened behind the instructor and_

_ a male wrapped in a white sheet stepped out of the door. Not just anyone but it was Kai. "This is our model, and if you would take a seat sir we will continue." Kai sat on the _

_stool that was in the middle of the room. "Now to be able to capture the body. One must shed all articles off it." The instructor said as she pulled the sheet away from Kai's _

_body. Kai was naked.. Completely naked! Everything was exposed down to his perfectly chiseled abs. He had a little peak of blue hair on his belly button and neither regions. _

_Being the first naked guy Rayne has ever seen she blushed. Her cheeks were bright red, what was he doing here! Why?! "Alright class begin! You are going to be drawing this _

_until lunch I already instructed your other teachers and told them what you are doing!"_

_Rayne pulled out her large drawing pad that she used for the class. Everyone had to use one. Sitting in the front of the class she was one of the closest. She looked up at him _

_and caught his eye again. She pulled out her IPOD and turned it on. Many of the other students did the same, this was one of the classes that allowed that because it desired _

_complete attention and relaxation. The teacher was pretty cool as well. Rayne started drawing the general shape of his body sitting there so if he moved she would not mess _

_up. She started on his feet, for some reason she liked to draw feet and took the most time drawing them. She drew just a general outline of his legs and waist. Even paying _

_attention to his penis. Rayne looked up at him, he was staring at her. She was not sure if he was just posing or if he chose that pose so he could watch her. She chose the _

_first one. Why would he want to watch her?! Rayne started to draw his face next. She never followed how the teacher taught them how to draw a human body. She had _

_drawn many before starting the class, and found her way easier than the teachers. She paid attention to those eyes, making sure to catch all the light in them that they were_

_ showing at this moment. She completed the drawing and began to shade everything. She pulled out her Prism colored pencils, this was not mandatory to color the picture but _

_she liked to. So she did. She finished the picture and glanced over it and at the real thing. He was still watching her. How long would he stare. "let me see." he quietly _

_whispered. Rayne looked around but no one else heard him. "No." Rayne shook her head. The other students finished as well but they didn't color it. The teacher came back in_

_ about an hour later. "alright everyone! Drop your pencils and show everyone how far you've gone." Everyone stopped drawing and put their art down. Rayne turned hers _

_upside down so no one would be able to see it. "Ok, lets start with Julia." The teacher said. Said girl Julia stood up and shown her picture. It was almost alike, Julia could not _

_draw hands feet or eyes. Other than that she was really good! "Good, now Simon!" one by one everyone shown their pictures. The teacher waited till last to see Rayne's and _

_Kai was sitting on edge. She looked like she could draw and he had seen a few pictures of hers around the school while he was investigating it that morning before the dean _

_took him to his class. "last but definitely not least, Rayne??" Rayne stood up and picked up her picture. He was staring at a mirror. He had to be everything was perfect. Even _

_down to the color of his triangles. She captured his eyes most though. Almost like staring back at himself, he felt penetrated by that picture. The teacher picked up her picture _

_and smiled. "perfect as always Rayne," she said. "Class dismissed, Rayne I want to talk to you please stay after." Rayne packed up and sat her things on her desk, the _

_teacher walked in the back room to get the sheet for Kai. Rayne walked over to the birds behind Kai and started petting one. It chirped happily at her. Rayne closed her eyes _

_when she felt a pressure on her shoulders. She was overwhelmed with a masculine scent, and she knew it was Kai. "most people capture my hair and my triangles and work _

_on that and some of the girls captured something else. When I looked at your picture, the focus was on my eyes. What do you find so intriguing about eyes?" He asked her. "I _

_don't." _

_She stated and turned around his naked form still in front of her but she paid no attention. "I don't like doing eyes at all. I like feet the most. People concentrate on the_

_ eyes I do because I color those the best, but the real thing they don't pay attention is the feet. Look again." She said and walked away from him. He wandered to her desk and_

_ flipped the picture over again, and sure enough, his feet were in detail. A lot of detail it looked like that took her a long time. He looked down at the picture and seen that his _

_pinky toe was slightly crooked. This made him look at his own foot and sure enough it was. He smirked and turned around, but she was gone. She had slipped back in the _

_teachers back room. He followed. But stood back enough so he didn't interrupt them._

"_You have great potential, you do! But unless you sell your work, which I know you don't want to think about doing, the art field is not really anything big. If you become a _

_teacher then good for you but you have greater potential than that! Rayne your so smart! You like math and things like that so do something along that field!" The teacher _

_said to her. "Ms. Sanchez I don't want to do something else. I love drawing I love painting you know that!" Rayne said. "I know but you wont make any money if you don't sell _

_your work." "I don't want to give it up I like all the work I do." _

"_dear, I know you do but what do you want to do with all that art? How is it going to make you a living either sell it or become a teacher, You don't have the quality of teaching_

_ however, you are not as social as a teacher needs to be. Listen, I know a great art purchaser, who will give you a good suggestion, and maybe even buy a few of your pieces." _

_Rayne looked at her. "I.. don't… know…" "Please Rayne just listen, he's coming in later today, go collect the work you have in your car and I'll get the ones from around the _

_school. Rayne only looked at her. She had never thought of selling her work. She did it for the fun of it but where would she go if she didn't sell her work, she's not a true _

_artist if she didn't sell her work. Rayne nodded and walked out of the class. Kai came in and threw on his clothes and ran after her. "You should be happy!" Kai said catching _

_up to her, but she didn't look happy. She didn't even look pleased or proud. She looked sad. "Rayne, what's wrong?" he said pulling her to a stop. "leave me alone." She glared _

_and pulled away from him. "Rayne stop being stubborn and tell me what's wrong." Kai said. "I am not going to talk to you a complete stranger who I don't even know." Rayne _

_said as she pulled out her beyblade and rubbed the bitbeast. Kai glanced at her hand and smirked. "Fine tell you what I beat you in Beyblading and you talk to me. If you win _

_then I leave you alone forever." Rayne looked at him and smirked. She has never lost a match so she was sure she would get him out of her hair. "Fine!" She stated and _

_pulled out her launcher from her book bag. Kai did the same.. "3.. 2.. 1.. GO!!" They both shouted and released the beyblades on the wet cement. Amoura and Kai's blade _

_crashed together, but the blades were not chopping his blade to bits. She looked at him and back to her blade, he gave all his commands verbally and she smirked, Rayne and _

_Amoura have long since had a mental connection with one another, and she used that to her advantage. As she watched his blade she listened to what he was saying.. It was_

_ not what his blade was doing, it was the complete opposite. He was trying to trick her. He was trying to make it so she would react to what he was saying not doing.. Was he _

_in for a rude awakening. Kai's blade hit hers hard and it started to wobble. The blades were crashing together over and over again, Rayne noticed her blade losing its spin so _

_she called out her bitbeast. "Amoura! Arise and fill the world with your cry!" She shouted. A black light shown from her blade and Kai gasped. "you.." He said. "DRANZER!" Kai _

_yelled and his phoenix came out of the blade. The bit beasts blasted one another with their moves, Kai had realized that she was obvious to his plan so he continued to _

_mentally command Dranzer. A big blast came from the blades, Rayne and Kai both stopped commanding as their blades went spinning past one another's face. Rayne caught _

_Dranzer, and Amoura cut Kai's face as it flew past him. Kai stared at Rayne, she controlled a black Pegasus. One of the rarest bit beasts in the world. How did she get it?! Kai _

_shook himself and picked up her blade, he glanced down at it and seen the shape and design, never before has a blade like this been released into the world, this was custom, _

_and must of cost a lot. _

_"good game.. I guess we both lost." He said. "So! Tell me!" Rayne walked over to him and grabbed Amoura and handed back his blade. "no." Kai sighed _

_and followed her to her car. Mustang.. Good choice. "if your going to follow me make yourself useful" she said and handed six paintings to him from her trunk. Kai looked at _

_them and they were just as good as the one she drew earlier. Kai blinked at her as the sun shone on her face. Today was one of the first days that the sun had come out but _

_rain was still predicted in the forecast. Just as he was thinking that the clouds came over the sun again and it started to darken. "great.." she sighed and grabbed a few plastic _

_bags from her car and wrapped the pictures up in it. "more rain." She sighed as soon as she wrapped the last one up and closed her trunk the sky let loose. It poured on them_

_ both, they ran a few rows and Kai pulled her arm. He pulled her over to his truck. It was a large truck and was high. Bigger than all the others in the parking lot. She had to _

_step on three steps just to get in. "Don't want to get sick." he stated and wrapped a towel he had in his back seat around her. He pulled a blanket out and wrapped it around _

_her body. She was shivering and wet. She used the towel and wiped the extra rain off her body. Setting the towel on the seat next to her she checked the pictures, they were _

_all ok. None of them were wet at all she wrapped them very well. The rain pounded on the truck as Kai turned it on. He put the heater on so she wouldn't be so cold. After _

_about ten minutes the rain had stopped pouring and just drizzled. Rayne opened the door and grabbed her art. She was still wet, but not dripping. She walked away from the _

_truck and on the other side of Kai. "thanks" was all she said as she handed some more pictures to him. They walked in silence to the art room and set up some of the _

_paintings. By the time she was done the art instructor and her art gallery friend was walking through the door. The friend gasped at the pictures and just stared. "amazing!" _

_he whispered. "you have natural talent Rayne, Alley told me all about your work!" Rayne looked at her teacher. "She did?" "yes young one, no actual training or instruction _

_just classes in school, this is amazing! I want them all! I love them!" He said. "Rayne?" Ms. Sanchez said. "Where are your sketches?" "You mean there's more?" He said. _

_"Yeah…" Rayne said pulling out her sketch book and handing it to him. "wonderful I love the detail in the birds where did you get the idea?" He said. Rayne pointed to the birds_

_ behind him. "Oh wow!" he gasped! "I am George by the way. Sorry your work just blew me away. I will give you one hundred thousand dollars for all of this! Including the _

_sketch book!" Rayne's mouth dropped. "one hundred tho..?" Kai stared at her. "thank you.." Rayne said . George wrote her the check and sent her on her way. By the time _

_the school day was out Rayne was still as stunned as before. She didn't see Kai for the rest of the day which was a good thing. She made it home and walked through the _

_door. Her mother was there to greet her with open arms hoping that she was in as good of a mood as she was this morning. She found her daughter very absent minded and _

_was concerned. "honey what's wrong?" Her mother said running to her gathering her books in her arm. Rayne showed her the check. "oh my! Where'd you get this?" Her _

_mother said. "Ms. Sanchez brought a friend who purchased all my art for that…" She said sitting down. "Honey, lets put this in your savings account to help with your college _

_classes! And sell more! Honey your wonderful with your art! What ever you do in class sell it unless you really want it! I wanted you to all along I told you that before." and _

_indeed Adrianna has told her daughter to sell her work but Rayne would not hear it. "Lets celebrate and put this in the bank!" She said gathering her daughter up in her arms _

_and hugging her. Rayne hugged back. "Girls day out!" Rayne and her mom first went to the bank and then they went to a spa. "Tell ya what. Lets call off tomorrow and go to _

_someplace really cool!" her mom said. Rayne only nodded. She was still surprised that someone wanted that much for her work. She didn't know it was worth that much or _

_that she was "That" good. _

_Rayne and her mom went shopping after a while she became more there and she felt good. For once in her life she felt like she was her moms daughter. They chatted over _

_dinner and went to the mall. Rayne's mom let her pick what ever she wanted to have and she even picked a few sun dresses out. Rayne didn't mind dresses she just liked _

_pants better. They were walking out when Rayne stopped. Her mom looked at her and asked. "honey what's wrong?" Rayne hid behind her mother. "don't move." Rayne _

_whispered. Adrianna looked up as a very good looking young man came walking up to her. "Rayne?" Kai said to Adrianna. "no your not Rayne…" He said looking behind her. _

_"you're her mother." Rayne dropped her head mood already changing. "Kai.. Leave me alone! You followed me around school all friggin day I want to spend some time away _

_from you and with my mother for once in my life." Adrianna was surprised of two things, first was that this boy walked up to her daughter, and second that her daughter _

_wanted to spend time with her. "Rayne dear its ok! He can join us! Lets go get our makeup done!" Her mom said slyly knowing that this Kai wouldn't want to see two women _

_getting their faces put on. Rayne looked at her mother and smiled. "ok mom!" she said and walked away. "Kai come on! Lets go!" Kai stared at her. Was she serious?! Him _

_get his make up done… or at least watch them get it done.. NOT he might find a facination with her but he was not going to draw the line with that. "I actually have to go.." he_

_ said and walked off. He yelled over his shoulder "see you tomorrow." Rayne smirked. No he wouldn't she was going to spend some time with her mother, but she didn't say _

_that. The rest of the night went well her mom and her shared some stories and even went to a chick flick together. They went in the house and Rayne took her stuff to her _

_room. Adrianna came in a little later with a bowel of ice cream. Adrianna and Rayne sat on the foot of her bed eating for a little bit before Adrianna smiled and kissed her _

_daughters cheek. Rayne looked at her mother and shook her head. After they were done eating their ice cream, Adrianna picked up a notebook that was laying on Rayne's _

_floor. It was the drawings of Amoura that Rayne had done countless of times before. Her mother flipped through them and asked her. "Rayne what are these?" "my bitbest." _

_Rayne replied quietly. "Oh for your beyblade?" Rayne nodded. "She seems pretty, you two close?" again Rayne nodded. Adrianna placed the notebook on the night stand and _

_proceeded to walk out of the room. "Mom?" Rayne stood up. "Hm?" Her mom said turning around. "I'm sorry." Rayne said. "For what dear?" her mother asked confused. "For _

_everything, your not a bad mother, I shouldn't of been so cruel to you." Rayne quietly stated looking down at her feet. She didn't want to see the look in her mothers eyes. _

_"Dear, I know you didn't mean all those mean things that you said to me. A mother knows those kind of things, now get some rest and we'll have a blast tomorrow!" She _

_smiled at her daughter. Rayne nodded and looked up. "I love you mom." She said and crawled into bed. Her mom walked back into the room and turned off the light. "I love _

_you too." she stated and walked out. Rayne did not dream like she usually did, her dreams weren't full of horror but calm and relaxing. She dreamt of Kai and of the drawing of_

_ him she had to do. _

_Rayne's alarm clock bleeped in her ear, as she crawled out of bed she yawned. Today she was going to spend the whole day with her mother having fun! No school! No kids _

_trying to trip her down the aisle. And best of all, no Kai!! Rayne was happy for once in her life. She smiled and pulled on the blue sundress she got the day before with her _

_mother, and some new sandal's. Rayne walked downstairs to the kitchen, her mother was already awake and was making breakfast. "I called off work and called you in _

_already dear." Her mother stated. "Thank you." She smiled. Rayne leaned against the door frame and yawned. "Go rest up dear we are not going to be leaving for a while." _

_Rayne went into the living room and laid down on the couch. The doorbell rang and Adrianna walked into the living room to answer it, Rayne was fast asleep and it didn't wake _

_her up. Adrianna opened it and found a gentleman carrying a big bouquet of flowers. "I have a delivery to Ms. Rayne Hintomorou. Adrianna took the flowers and smiled at _

_them, she knew it must have been from Rayne's guy friend who seemed to bother her more than he realized it. Adrianna took the flowers to the kitchen and placed them on _

_the counter top. She pulled the little card out of the flowers to see who it really was from. "To my dearest Rayne, I am sorry that I was never around when you were younger, _

_your mother and I had a little disagreement and I decided to leave. She wasn't to forgiving anyway. But I want to spend more time with you. I want to be able to get to know _

_you a lot more! Please Dearest Rayne, hear my plea. Love always: Dad._

_Rayne was in the room when her mom brought in the flowers, she just woke up at the door bell, Rayne was reading the card over her mothers shoulder and gasped in _

_disgust, she was not going to see her father if it were the last thing on the planet. Rayne took the flowers from her moms hands and threw them in the trash. Making sure to _

_damage them the whole way down. Rayne shook her head and wiped her hands off. "That's better, now those are where they belong." She smirked at her mom. Her mom _

_shook her head and threw away the card as well. "Yes and we're going to have a splendid day!" Adrianna said. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

A few weeks have past since Rayne sold some of her work. She was sitting in her art class just drawing random pictures. The Art Collector has been in constant contact with her for the last few weeks buying more work. Rayne wanted to keep a few pieces, so she put them aside and didn't bother telling the collector that she had them. Rayne put her pad of paper down; she was not in the mood to draw today. Sometimes she will go through a phase where she will constantly draw and make beautiful work. Then on the contrary she will have off days where she couldn't draw a straight line if her life depended on it. Rayne sighed and leaned her head back. She had 2 more hours of this class but for the life of her she couldn't draw. Raising her hand Rayne grabbed the attention of the instructor.

"Professor, I can't find any inspiration today.. Would you mind if I wander outside to find something to put my mind off everything?"

"Go ahead dear... Here is a pass!" Her instructor said. Rayne walked outside, she knew what she wanted to draw but she had to find a secluded place to pull her friend out. Rayne walked in some woods that she had behind her school and pulled out her trusty beyblade. Rayne pulled out her beyblade and set it beside her. A black light illuminated from the blade and Amoura came crying out. She sat on the ground in front of Rayne. Rayne gently rubbed her forehead.

Amoura nuzzled next to Rayne to "pose" for her. Rayne started to sketch her bitbeast. About a half of an hour later she finished drawing Amoura. Rayne sat up and picked up her drawing and beyblade. Amoura nuzzled Rayne's cheek before disappearing back into the beyblade.

Rayne walked to her car after the end of the day, she placed her drawings in her car, and put her bookbag on the front seat. She went to sit in her car to turn it on and put on her seat belt when she noticed that Kai was sitting outside of his truck with the hood up. He kicked his tire and looked rather angry. Rayne debated if she actually wanted to help him. She started her car and put her seat belt on.

Deciding that he would probably help her if she needed it she turned off her car and took off the seat belt. Slowly crawling from her car she agonizingly walked up to him.

"Need help?" She asked.

"What?!... Oh hi" He snapped but realized who it was calmed down dramatically.

"This stupid piece of shit truck.. its been in and out of the shop for days now... I've had it up to here with this thing. I am about to get rid of it and say screw it." He bit.

"Well... I... Guess... you can get a ride with me." She said sulking.

"Gee sound enthused about it…" Kai said lightly punching her on the arm. Rayne smirked at him and gestured him over to her car. She sat down and threw her book bag off the seat and in the back seat. Rayne turned on her car and pulled out of the school.. "I need to run home real quick, my mom would get worried if I didn't show up on a normal time.." She sighed. "That and she might have to have me run to the grocery store for something." She added. Rayne drove to her house and parked next to a really dingy beat up looking sedan. Rayne figured it was one of her mom's friends so she got out and walked up the drive. She got to the foot of the steps to her door to realize that Kai was getting out of the car. Rayne stopped walking and turned around to him. She waited for him to come and then continued to walk to her door. Rayne opened it and held it open for Kai. She walked into the living room throwing her book bag at the foot of the stairs and then walked into the kitchen. Rayne stopped dead in her tracks. Standing in her kitchen was the last person in the world she wanted to see.. "Rayne! Dear! How great it is to see you!" Iziack said with his arms out as to hug her. Rayne glared at him and growled lightly in her throat. "What do you want Iziack?" She spat. "Dear be more courteous to your father." He said to her. Rayne glared at him more. "Well fine then, be like that." He growled. "Excuse me for not being so open armed when it comes to you. Forgive me for despising you leaving my mother for that slut hooker that you pulled off the street." She growled. "Don't talk about your step mother like that young lady!" He shouted. "Oh so you admit that she's a slutty hooker?" Rayne smirked. "Shut the fuck up young lady!  
Her dad shouted. Rayne glared at him and frowned. "Get out." She said and walked towards him. "Get the fuck out of my house you stupid sperm donor!" Rayne said. "What did you call me?" Iziack said. "I said to get the fuck out of my house you stupid sperm donor." Rayne repeated herself.

Iziack advanced on her. He went to slap her across the face for being so crude to him but his hand was stopped short. Rayne's mother walked up to him and grabbed a hold of his hand as he swung it back.

"Iziack! Get out!" Her mother yelled.

Iziack glared at both Rayne and her mother. "Fine bitch, but you will get what's coming! Rayne is going to live with me and I will get custody from your ass!" Iziack spat as he stomped out the door.

"Like hell you will!" Rayne yelled after him.

Rayne walked back into the kitchen she shook her head and sighed.

"He can't take you away from me can he?" Adrianna asked her daughter.

"No mom. I am old enough to decide who I want to live with." She stated and walked up the stairs.

Kai followed her he was unsure of what to do at that moment and didn't want to stay in the kitchen with her mom.

Rayne threw a few pieces of clothing out of the closet and set them on the bed about the time that Kai came into her room. She slammed the door closed. Kai looked at her and smiled a little to see if it would annoy her more. It did. Rayne lashed out and shoved him into the door and sulked to her bathroom. She slammed the door closed and locked herself in. Realizing that she forgot her clothes she glared at the door and walked out. She slowly opened the door and grabbed her clothes off her bed. Kai smirked at her which made her aggravated more. She closed herself in the bedroom for over an hour before coming out with dripping wet hair. Kai didn't even hear the shower turn on which made him interested to see what kind of bath tub she had. He tried to sneak a peak in the bathroom but it was closed up. So he would feign having to go to see. Rayne raised her eyebrow at him and side stepped so he could go.

"put the lid down when your done." She said before turning away.

She was already dressed but had to towel dry her hair before taking a hair dryer to it. By the time she was done Kai was impatiently flipping through a few sketch books. Rayne grabbed them from him and threw them back on the counter top….

A/n

Sorry all this is short b/c Im at work! But it's a start! I will finish later!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey all, sorry for the short chapter last time, I type at work once in a while when I am bored, and well… I typed that in one day between calls and I didn't want to just leave it there and not finish it so I put it up .

WTOD: o.o;;

Rayne: Hn…

Kai: Rayne why you got to be so mean to me?!

Rayne: Hn…

Kai: I am nothing but nice to you but you treat me like I am a pos!

Rayne: Hn…

Kai: Hn!

Rayne: Hn…

Kai: Hn!

Rayne: Hn…

Kai: Hn!

Rayne: Hn…

Kai: That's it! I forfeit! I quit! I give up! You can't put me in the next chapter because I am going on strike! No more Kai for you!

WTOD: ….. Says you….

Chapter 4... And again I don't own beyblade… if I did this would be an actual story line XD (kidding)

--

Chapter 4.

Rayne sulked out of the bathroom. She knew it was unkind of her to take her hatred of Iziack out on Kai. He didn't do anything to deserve her lashing out. But she was not going to admit that out loud. Rayne walked to her bed and sat Indian style on it while she pulled out a brush and started to brush her hair. Kai walked out of the bathroom (haha Kai! I'm the author I can do what ever I want to!!) and sat near her. Rayne closed her eyes and continued to brush.

Rayne felt the bed behind her sink a little bit before something pressed its self against her back. Rayne opened her eyes and rolled them. She glanced behind her and continued to brush her hair. Kai leaned forward and grabbed the brush from her hand. He didn't know how long her hair was and he was a little surprised of how light it felt even wet in his hands. Rayne didn't fight him trying to take the brush, she was a little sick of fighting at the moment so she just gave up.

Kai started to brush her hair taking extra care not to pull it. Rayne's eyes slowly closed, she forgot how good it felt to have someone else brush her hair for her. Her mom used to do it and it put her to sleep every time. Rayne sighed lightly and leaned back into Kai a little. Taking his time he made sure it was untangled, that every strand was brushed. Kai finished brushing her hair and laid it to the side of her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her into his lap. Rayne cried out in surprise at the sudden movement and tried to struggle out which only made her fall into him more. The weight of her knocked Kai off balance and they went both tumbling back into the bed.

Getting ready to lean back up Kai caught her cheek with one hand. He looked into her beautiful eyes and just stared. During the past couple days he occasionally wanted to just have her in his arms. Her innocence was breath taking. She didn't know how she teased him. Just looking at the way she focus's on things when she is drawing is enough to make you want to just grab her and run.

After Rayne had drawn Amoura, she was still a little out of the mood to draw so she asked Kai to pose for her. Which of course he did without question. But her intense gaze on him capturing every detail she possibly could was enough to drive him crazy.

Kai narrowed his eyes before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Everything was moving in slow motion for her. One moment she was just brushing her hair, then he took the brush from her, then he started brushing her hair, he pulled her in his lap at one point which startled her to try to pull away, and now he's kissing her! What happened between brushing her hair and this? Rayne was confused but at the same time she didn't want to pull away.

Kai gently ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Rayne went to open her mouth to tell him to stop but somehow didn't get the chance. Kai leaned forward and gently escorted her down on the bed. He was leaning over her kissing her intimately. Since this was Rayne's first kiss she really didn't know what to do, so she just did what he was doing. Kai lightly sighed as she returned the kiss, she tasted of mint: probably from her toothpaste, she also had another distinctive taste to her. It was not something he has tasted before with other girls it was almost exotic.

Damn that air.. Damn needing to breathe.. What seemed like forever later, Kai pulled away panting. Rayne looked up at him, her eyes were glazed over slightly as she breathed quietly. Rayne pushed him away a little so she could sit up. Rayne's emotions were on a roller coaster inside her. She had butterflies in her stomach to the point it made her sick.

Rayne stood up, she still needed to go to the store for her mother. She turned around and looked at Kai. He was leisurely laying on her bed. Rayne smiled lightly at him and held out her hand. She had a sudden change of mood since her father came. Kai took her hand and pulled her back down on the bed. She eeped as she fell into him. He wrapped his arms around her stomach so she couldn't pull away from him. He placed a light kiss on her lips before looking into her eyes. If he seen any hesitation in them he would of stopped but since there was none he rolled her over and sat on her hips. Rayne gulped, she didn't know what he had in mind.

Kai looked down at her and smirked. He leaned back and started to run his hands up and down her side tickling her. Damn him! Rayne started squirming and giggling as she tried to push him off her. She couldn't though because he had her arms pinned between his knees. She was able to get one free and she pushed him off her and to the side. She didn't give him another chance before she pounced on him and started tickling him. After a few minutes of doing this they both rolled over and gasped for air laughing.

"Your beautiful." Kai stated as he placed a hand lightly on her face.

Rayne blushed and pulled away. She glanced down at him and walked to her open window. It was sunny outside and very warm. She smirked and pushed up the screen. Poking her head in the room she looked at Kai. "Come on!" She stated and crawled out on the roof top. The stars were out tonight there was not a cloud in sight, and the humidity was horrid! It felt like it was 103 degrees outside. Rayne glanced back at Kai to notice that he was following her. She took off her shirt and shorts which showed off her black panties and bra. Throwing them down off the roof she jumped off the roof. Kai ran to the edge hoping that she didn't get hurt, he was accompanied by a splash of water and a laughing friend.

Kai shook his head and followed suit, he took off his shirt and his pants to show off his red phoenix boxers. He threw his clothes and shoes off the roof and jumped in as well. When he submerged he looked for Rayne who was sitting in the shallow end. He swam up to her and sat next to her. Her hair was sprawled across the water and it stuck to his body when he got near. He didn't mind however, what he did mind was how perfect her body was. Even though she was skinnier, she was toned and her breasts fit her body. Not too big not too small. She had to be a size C cup. Rayne stood up and dove into the water.. Just the water gliding off her body would make anyone hot for her. He wondered why she didn't have a boyfriend through all of this. He quickly threw that thought out of his mind he knew why.

:flashback:

"You're the new kid Kai right?" Some big guy walked up to him. The big guy was wearing a football jersey. "That's right." Kai stated as he watched Rayne leave.

"So.. Want to go hang out later?" The guy said to him.

"Sure." Kai stated.

Kai later found out that the football guy was named Greg. He learned a lot from Greg actually. Found out about who was in the "in" crowd. Kai didn't really care what crowd he was in. He was too intrigued with that Rayne character. He heard her name being said in some conversation so he decided to ask.

"So why do you all despise Rayne so much?"

"She's a cold hearted bitch who doesn't care about anyone but herself." One of the girls Kate said.

"She's not only a cold hearted bitch, but she thinks she's better than anyone, everyone just because she can draw." Another girl retaliated.

"She needs to die." Kate said.

"yeah totally!" The other girl stated.

Kai blinked at the girls and walked away from them towards the guys.

"So why do you all hate Rayne?" He asked.

"We don't heh." Greg said.

"She's fucking hot!" Another football player said.

"Then why do you treat her like shit?" Kai asked surprised. He was a little aggravated that the only thing those girls hated her for was her talent, almost sounded like they were jealous of her.

"we don't.. usually our girlfriends do.." Greg said.

Kai nodded and looked back at the bunch of girls who were loudly talking about how good Rayne is at this how she thinks she's the prettiest girl in the world and so on. Kai had enough, from what he met of Rayne she was nothing like what those girls were making her out to be.

Kai grumbled and stood up. He didn't care what group he was in so he said something about it.

"Kate."

"Yes Kai?"

"your jealous of Rayne admit it! You sit there and bad talk her because it makes you feel better, shes prettier than you and you know it. I know it. Your afraid that her beauty will pull all your little boyfriends off of you. Your afraid that if she tried she could throw your popularity down the drain. You strive to make people miserable around you besides your friends, and you didn't succeed with her. She ignored you which pissed you off more. Your jealous that she can actually draw. Your jealous because she doesn't have to try to look nice she can just wake up and walk in and every guy would be staring at her. You on the other hand has to make sure every hair on your head falls perfectly in place. You have break outs and bad hair days when it seems she has none." Kai glared down at her.

By this time the guys were behind him making sure he didn't try to pull anything. Which he didn't of course.

"Kai watch what you say it makes you sound like you like her." Kate glared at him and spat.

"We would hate for such a fine piece of meat like yourself to be lost in her world." another said.

"I am not a fine piece of meat. I have a name, I have a personality, which you people are trying to take away from me. You drain all personality from your boyfriends so the only way they are known is by how popular you are. For instance Kate, how is Greg referred to? As YOUR boyfriend. Believe me I've heard it in the halls… Oh did you hear that Kate's football player boyfriend has no idea that she's fucking his best friend?" Kai mimicked one of the conversations he heard in the halls.

"What?" Greg said behind him. Kai blinked.. Oops… Kate's face paled. She glared at Kai. "oops…" He chuckled and side stepped. He looked at Greg who was glaring daggers at Kate.

"Kate is this true and don't you dare lie to me." Greg spat.

"I.. Uh… uh… No!" She lied. Kai didn't know her and he knew she was lying, and so did Greg. "We're through Kate." Greg said as he turned toward Kai.

"C'mon Hiwatari lets blow this Popsicle stand. Kai followed Greg out the door…

:End flashback:

Kai leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips again. He couldn't get enough of her, she was addicting, like a drug. Intoxicating.

Adrianna was in her room sitting on the end of the bed when she heard a splash outside her window. She got up and heard another splash. She figured the first one was her daughter but was not expecting the second one. Then she remembered that Rayne had that guy friend of hers with her. Adrianna smiled and walked over to the window. She seen that the boy was kissing her daughter. Adrianna smiled again and let them be. She walked to the bathroom and grabbed a few towels. It seemed to be hot outside and the two would need to dry off somehow or track water in the house. Adrianna walked out once she seen that it was safe to do so without interrupting anything.

"here are two towels for you two." Adrianna said laying them on the balcony near the pool.

"Mom?" Rayne said.

"Hm?"

"Thanks.."

"your welcome hunny."

A few hours pass and Rayne stood up. It was late, and they had school in the morning. Kai picked Rayne up bridal style in the water and threw her in the deep end. She giggled and screamed lightly when he threw her. She swam up to him and tried to dunk him which earned her another throw. Kai glanced at her and resisted the urge to kiss her again. They were not even dating and he couldn't let her go.

After another hour Rayne slipped out of the pool and towel dried off. She pushed him lightly and smirked. Which earned her a kiss on the cheek. Rayne grabbed her towel and threw the other one to Kai. She slipped her clothes back on once she was dry and walked silently in the house. She needed to get her wallet and keys so she could take Kai home. She couldn't find either so she went to her car, her keys were not in there. She went to her book bag and still nothing. "Shit." She whispered. "What?" Kai said behind her.

" I can't find my keys or wallet…" Rayne said questionably. "I could drive without my wallet but not my keys…" Rayne said.

Rayne's mother chose this time to come down for her midnight snack. Rayne blinked at the light her mom turned on. "Mom have you seen my keys?" Rayne asked. Her mom shook her head and smiled "no hunny, what do you need them for?"

"Because I have to take Kai home." She said.

"oh hunny, why drive tonight? You two go to the same school right?"

"yeah…"

"well he can just stay the night.. You have a futon in your room he can sleep on. That's why you have it.." Her mom feigned an innocent smile.

Rayne glanced at her and frowned glaring a little bit.. For some reason she had a thought that her mother wasn't as innocent as she's trying to make out.

Rayne walked to her bedroom followed by Kai. She threw some of her stuffed animals off the futon and grabbed the blanket that was draped over it and handed it to him. She threw some pillows off her bed onto it and walked to her closet.

"What size do you wear?" She asked him as she was fumbling through her closet.

"why?" he said quirking an eyebrow

"Because you can't wear the same thing tomorrow that you did today." she frowned

"Medium shirt, and small pants." He hesitated.

She threw out a black tank top shirt and some camouflage pants. "Try those on." She stated and walked to her bathroom.

Ten minutes later she walked out to find him laying on her bed in his boxer shorts. She knew those were still wet so she pushed him off her bed.

"don't make my blankets wet." she frowned.

"Well I don't have anything else to wear unless you want me to go commando." He smirked.

She made a sound of annoyance and fumbled through her closet and found a pair of boxers that she mentally told herself to burn. She threw them to him and sat on her bed. He went into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later. "Mind if I take a shower real quick?" He asked.

"no." she said looking up at him from her sketch book.

Five minutes later he walked out of the bathroom with one of her towels wrapped around his waist. Rayne figured it was the only thing he had to cover up at the moment. His triangles were not present so she figured that they were not a tattoo. Thank god. His two toned blue hair was plastered to his face and neck which made him look more sexier than he had before.

Rayne set her drawing pad to the side and crawled to the top of her bed. She shoved her cat over to the other side and pulled back the covers. Rayne looked at Kai and crawled in bed. She was not inviting him to sleep with her which he expected as much so he walked to the bathroom, finished towel drying his hair and putting her boxers on. They were a little tight but he didn't mind, he heard a shift in the bed in the room but didn't think much of it. Making sure he cleaned up his mess he draped the towel over the shower curtain and walked out into the room.

"No! Please!" She cried.. "Don't leave me here!" Rayne was having that same dream that she had for countless of nights. She just went to bed too! A maniacal laughter sounded in the air as she struggled against the chains. Rayne cried, she actually cried! Never before has she let the tears fall, something that she has never done. She hated being alone in this dream but she couldn't wake herself up. The footsteps receded leaving her in the cold on the ground chained. Rayne struggled again and again. Crying out for help, anything would help. Someone with chain cutters to get her free. Rayne was alone.. All alone.

Kai walked into the bedroom to find Rayne tossing and turning in bed. She was whimpering and mumbling something incoherently. He dropped the clothes he had in his hand and crawled on the bed. She was dreaming, she was covered in a cold sweat. Kai pulled her into his arms which earned him an elbow in the stomach.

Rayne felt something pick her up and hold her tighter. She thought it was the chains pulling more and more. She tried to struggle out of them and her elbow connected to something soft.

Kai cuddled her to him, he gently talked to her trying to wake her up. He pushed her hair out of her face and cuddled into her more.

Rayne heard a male voice whispering into her ear. Telling her it was alright. She had heard that voice before but couldn't remember where. He was holding her telling her she'd be ok. She calmed down and the chains started to go away.

Rayne woke up to this. This was not like her dream at all. She was used to bolting up because the pain from the chains were unbearable, but in this dream she was saved. Never before was she saved and the chains went away. Rayne groggly rubbed her eyes and looked up. She was in Kai's arms literally. Her head was laying against his shoulder and he held her in his arms. She pulled away slightly and blushed. He let her go and she sat on her bed. Kai didn't say anything to her, he didn't want to know what know. If she wanted him to know she would of told him. She pulled him down to a laying position and snuggled up to him. She threw the blanket over the top of them and rested her head against his chest. She normally would of kicked him out of her bed but this time she was wanting company in sleep. Hopefully that would make this retched dream go away.

The next morning:

Rayne's alarm clock beeped annoyingly. She slammed the off button down and sat up. Memories of last night flood through her, she found her bed occupied to a sleeping Kai. He was so serene at that moment she had to draw it. She picked up her sketch pad and drew that moment. Rayne finished the drawing and set the pad aside just in time to have him open his eyes. It took a moment for them to register where he was at. He snuggled into her side when they did. Rayne and Kai walked down the stairs together. She still needed to find her keys. She looked all around the house but still couldn't find them. So she sat down on the couch. When she did she noticed that something was jingling under her. She sat up and lifted up the cushion. She found both her keys and wallet.. But she didn't put them on the couch.. She put them on the stand next to the door like she always did. Rayne rolled her eyes, she knew her mother was pretending to be innocent but why would she want him sleeping over? Unless her mother's trying to play match maker on her daughter… which is possible..

Rayne shook her head and pulled her book bag over her shoulders. She yawned and went to the kitchen. She threw a pot of coffee on the maker for her mom pulled out two cups for orange juice for her and Kai and put two toaster strudels in the toaster for her and Kai as well. She threw him the little icing packets to put in the microwave.

Rayne drove Kai to school. His truck was still in the parking lot, when she parked next to it it still wouldn't start so he called the tow truck company he used and had it towed. Rayne and Kai walked together to their first class.

A month passes

Rayne stood up next to the judge in a court room. Her father tried to take her mother to court for custody. Rayne heard nothing of it. She bluntly told the judge that she refused to move in with her father.

"Now Rayne, tell the court why you would prefer to live with your mother." The judge asked.

"When your father leaves you and your mom when your four years old for some hooker that he met while partying one night, has nothing to do with you your whole life, and then when you hit sixteen comes back into your life, it makes one think what is he really after?" She said looking at the judge. "So your saying that you would not want to live with your father?" The judge asked. "Yes your honor, I want nothing to do with him." She plainly stated. The judge nodded and excused her letting her return to her seat. "court is adjourned I hereby give joint custody of Rayne Saydiea Hintomorou to Adrianna Renee Hintomorou! This family needs to work out its kinks. So soul custody will not be given to either parent. It's up to Iziack and Rayne when he wants to see his daughter, however she has to see him at least three times a week in order for joint custody to stay joint, if this is broken, then soul custody will go to Iziack." The judge stated.

Rayne blew out a sigh. She still was able to live with her mother. If it were up to her she would choose to never see her father again. However the judge ruled different. Rayne stood up and walked out of the court room. "Rayne I want you to live with me during the week and be with your mom on the weekends." Iziack smirked. "No." She stated. "I like my school I will visit you on the weekends and stay with my mom during the week for I have a job!" she said to him plainly. "you will get your three days.. Friday Saturday and Sunday, he didn't say how long I had to stay at your house either. I come and go as I please and you can't tell me other wise. The judge said we need to work out our kinks he didn't say I had to be nice to your hooker." Rayne said and turned on her heel.

Rayne walked back to where she thought the judge would be, which he was. "your honor, I don't question your ruling, I understand it, however what's keeping him from saying that I didn't visit him because my mother wouldn't allow me?" She asked. "Young one, I know you will keep your part of the bargain so if he does state that you didn't visit him we will have to have him prove that you were with your mom." The judge smiled at her. "Thank you your honor." She smiled and walked away.

Kai was waiting for her at her house when her and her mom pulled up. They were still not dating but were closer than before. Rayne climbed out of her moms car and met him on the drive.

"how'd it go?" He asked.

"Joint custody, I have to see him three times a week for it to stay that." She grumbled.

"ew.. If you want I can come with you when you do visit." He smiled and pushed a piece of hair away from her face.

"its fine.." She sighed.

"Kai you staying for dinner?" Her mother asked.

"um…" he contemplated.

"yes he is mom." Rayne said.

"choosing for me?" Kai smirked

"course." She stated and smiled.

Rayne's mother held the door open for them but Kai grabbed a hold of Rayne's arm and pulled her back. He leaned forward and gave her a tight hug. "I'm glad we get to keep you." He sighed in her ear before placing a light kiss on her lips. He pulled away and went in the house……

A/n! Woot I got that done in 1 day!! I woke up at 3 am this morning b/c I was hot and couldn't sleep and decided to write this!! Woot for me! Its now 3 ½ hours later… and I finish this chapter! I better upload this before I get my head chewed off!!

-ducks from the flying sharp objects from her readers.-ahhh!

REMEMBER if you review this you will get a cookie!!


	5. Not a chapter See chapter 4 update

Sorry all for that last chapter, i uploaded the wrong one and didnt catch it till i made this new chapter. Thank you Hiwataisgirl for your reviews! Remember get more reviews in.. If you are an avid reader read chapter 4 its been updated to the right chapter!


End file.
